


Pizza Mechanics

by Sensula



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Dean, Pizza Man Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensula/pseuds/Sensula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is rarely serious about school, though he's one of the smartest students at MIT. Of course, if you were to ask, Sammy's the smart one in the family. It's all about fun, parties, and the weekly pizza delivery to class for the oldest Winchester. I could help that the new pizza man is cute, even if he doesn't always get some of the references Dean makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat in the middle of the lecture hall, halfheartedly listening to Dr. Singer’s lesson on thermodynamics. He’d known Bobby for years; the man was like a father to him. That didn’t mean that this lecture was any less boring.

“Dude,” Ash said from next to him. “Could this put me to sleep any more?”

A smirk crept onto Dean’s lips. “I’ll wake you if you start snoring, Dr. Badass,” he said. Ash raised his chin, smiling at the nickname as he ran a hand through his mullet. Though the man was a genius in his own right, he didn’t act like a stuck up snob like other students at MIT. Instead, he had more of a redneck brilliance. Dean had given him the nickname when they’d met at a frat party during Orientation week their freshmen year and the blond had improvised a vacuum pump for a keg out of a few items from the kitchen. How more badass could you get? But he was right about the class being a snooze-fest. Thankfully, the class got more interesting with the opening of the door at the front of the hall.

A tall dark haired man walked in with a pizza box in one hand and a slip of paper in the other. He wore dark slacks that made his legs go on forever and a polo shirt with a pizza shop logo on the left side that hugged a little more around his arms. “Dean Winchester,” he his deep voice called, completely unfazed by the fact that he’d walked into a college lecture.

“Yo,” Dean said, raising his hand, catching the guy’s attention.

The pizza man’s gaze landed on him and he walked up the steps toward Dean’s row. Bobby kept lecturing, turning to write a formula on the board. Dean slipped a hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a 20, watching the delivery guy come closer. This wasn’t the usual guy who delivered Dean’s weekly lecture pizza, but this guy was pretty cute so Dean really couldn’t complain. The new guy set the box on the table in front of Dean, his eyebrow rising slightly at the situation, but he said nothing.

“Keep the change,” Dean said, smirking slightly up into the man’s bright blue eyes. The delivery guy took the bill, putting it into his pocket before leaving the hall.

“Dude,” Ash said. “I don’t know why you always order pizza to the class.”

“Because it’s a three hour class that spans over lunch and I’m hungry,” Dean said, flipping the lid open to reveal warm, cheesy goodness. His mouth watered and he lifted a slice, happily biting into the tomato sauce covered heaven. Nobody made pizza like Angel Brothers Pizzeria.

“I get that, man,” Ash said, “but could you at least share? I’m starving.”

Dean looked over and saw his friend’s hungry gaze focused on the pizza. Usually, Dean didn’t share his pizza, but he slid the box over so Ash could snatch a piece. He took a big bite and grinned his thanks. Dean turned back to the front of the class and blinked as a wadded paper ball hit his forehead. He looked down at it, then searched for the thrower.

“Try keeping your attention on the lesson, boy,” Bobby said from the front of the classroom. He had a neutral expression, but Dean knew he’d thrown the paper.

A few other students chuckled at the ‘class clown’ being called out. Dean flashed a smile and said, “Sorry, Doctor Bob.” He raised the pizza box and cheekily asked, “Want some?”  
Bobby rolled his eyes and grumbled something about troublesome kids before saying louder, “Just pay attention.” Dean gave a salute with one hand while lifting the pizza slice back to his lips with the other. Bobby returned to his work on the board. Ash chuckled in his seat, licking his fingers after having finished off his slice.

Dean reached for another slice after finishing his first and, three minutes later, turned Bobby’s lecture out again. He knew the material and would have skipped class if attendance wasn’t a big part of his final grade. So, he let his mind wander and it seemed to have landed on the pizza man. Usually, the guy who delivered the pizza was a young kid named Samandriel who was barely old enough to have come out of puberty. Dean liked to try and make his uncomfortable, which wasn’t hard to do most times. Though teasing the younger one was fun, Dean had no complaints about the change. The new guy was tall, dark, and handsome; just his type. He couldn’t wait for next week’s pizza delivery.

AN: This was inspired by a prompt of ‘College Confession #16’ about a girl who had a pizza delivered to her in the middle of a class. It was just too humorous to pass up. Hope you enjoyed and I’ll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel climbed into his car, buckling himself in before reaching for the keys in his pocket. That delivery had been his last for his shift and he was ready to clock out. This was far from his normal job, but his youngest brother had begged for someone to take his shift so the staff wasn’t shorthanded and Castiel had been the only one who had the chance to take the day off. The shift hadn’t been that bad, but the last delivery had been odd. Who ordered a pizza to a lecture hall? And no one had blinked when he’d delivered the pizza to the green eyed man. Castiel was about to start the vehicle when his pocket started to buzz. He pulled his phone free of the fabric and looked at the caller ID. 

“Hello, Samandriel,” Castiel greeted. 

The caller on the other end coughed for a moment. “Hi, Castiel,” the sick voice said. “Thanks for taking my shift today.”

“It’s ok,” Castiel said. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Samandriel said. “I’m not nauseous anymore, but I still can’t smell or breathe through my nose. But that’s not why I called you. Gabe wants to talk to you.”

“Why doesn’t he just call me?” 

“He said it was because he doesn’t have his phone on him, but I think it was to check up on me,” Samandriel said. He coughed again. 

“Thank you for letting me know,” Castiel said. “Now get some rest.”

“Oh, hey, I almost forgot,” Samandriel said. “There’s a guy who usually orders a pizza and asks for it to be delivered to a lecture hall-”

“Already met him,” Castiel said, the image of the man appearing in his mind’s eye. “Green eyes? Smug smirk?”

“That’s him. He orders a pizza every Wednesday and has it delivered to his class.”

Castiel smiled at his brother’s tone. “Don’t worry about Green Eyes. You just get some rest. I’ll come over after I stop by Gabriel’s shop.”

“Okay, Castiel,” Samandriel said. “Bye.” He hung up and Cas put the phone away before starting the car. He returned to the pizza shop and pushed the door open. He was hit with the sweet smell of melting cheese and the chatter of happy customers. Since the opening, Angel Brothers Pizzeria had been a big hit and they were growing in popularity.

A brunette behind the cash register near the door looked up and smiled as Castiel turned to her. “Welcome back, Castiel,” she said.

“Hello, Hannah,” he said, handing over the money for his deliveries. She smiled and took the money, checking the amounts to the orders. 

“What did you think of Mr. Wednesday Pizza Guy?” Hannah asked, looking up from the last order.

“That’s what you call him?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow. He’d thought it was only Samandriel who called him that.

“Like clockwork,” Hannah said, finishing her work and handing back the tips, “he orders a large pizza, either cheese or pepperoni, and asks for it to be delivered to his lecture hall. Your brother is the usual delivery guy. Hey, thanks for taking his shift. I know it’ll put his mind at ease.”

“He doesn’t want to leave you without enough help,” Castiel said, putting the money in his pocket. 

“We’ll be fine,” Hannah said, smiling. “Tell him we wish him well.”

Castiel nodded and left, getting into his car to go to Gabriel’s shop. Five minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot next to a quaint candy shop named Trickster’s Sweets. The sign over the door was purple with gold lettering. Castiel pushed the door open, a bell ringing an announcement that someone had entered the store. Various kinds of candy lined the walls and filled the shelves. Bins of loose candy were positioned around the shop’s space. It smelled sweet and Candyman from Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory was playing on the speakers.

“Cassie!” a tall man said, grinning brightly from behind the counter. 

“Gabriel, you know I don’t like that name,” Castiel said.

“I know,” Gabriel said. “Listen, I needed you to install my security system.”

“That’s why you called Samandriel?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, that and I wanted to check up on my baby brother,” Gabriel said.

Castiel would have said something about how Gabriel could just call Samandriel to see if he was okay without the run around, but kept quiet and said, “And you needed me to install something you could easily do yourself?” 

“You’re good at these security things. It’s your job, right?” Gabriel asked.

“I don’t install security systems,” Castiel said. “I’m a System Security Analyst. I-”

“Do something that sounds boring,” Gabriel said. “Can you just please install the system? I’m no good at installing things.” He pouted in a way that made Castiel smile a little.

“Alright,” Castiel said. 

“Thanks, bro,” Gabriel said, grinning. “I’ll give you some chocolate as payment.”

“Keep it,” Castiel said, following his brother into the back for tools. “You can spring for dinner tonight. Make sure to grab some soup for Samandriel.” Gabriel nodded and Castiel got to work on the security installation. Once in a while, for some unexplained reason, his thoughts wandered to Green Eyes. He preferred that name to Wednesday Pizza Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had a job as a pizza delivery person, so I don't know if I described things correctly. I'm also do not have a lot of experience in what a System Security Analyst does. My apologies for any inconsistencies from here on out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, anyway.


End file.
